


I Was Blindfolded, But Now I’m Seeing

by debarouchi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets hurt on set and Scott has a hard time dealing with the fact that he wasn’t there when Alex needed him. His concern forces them to admit their real feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Blindfolded, But Now I’m Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fun stuff only happens in my mind, if it _does_ happen in real life then the boys aren’t telling us about it! :(

I Was Blindfolded, But Now I'm Seeing

Of all days for Alex to be injured, it had to be the day Scott himself had gone home early. He was elated at the fact that Danny was done for the day and was excited about getting a nap before he caught up with Alex after he finished filming.

The first hint of trouble arises while he's sitting in their usual bar like a man who's been stood up. He's starting to feel like he has. Thirty minutes after their appointed time he slides his phone from his pocket, eyes going wide when he sees missed calls from Grace, Daniel and one unknown number. His stomach sinks when he realizes he's left the phone on silent after his nap. 

Sudden panic comes over him at the one person that hasn’t called. He quickly hits Alex's number, saved first in his iPhone’s favorites list, and bites his lip when it goes straight to message. Grace was the first missed call so he calls her as he hurriedly drops money on the counter to cover his beer, sighing in relief when she answers almost immediately. The short but worrying conversation gives him all the information he needs; Alex's location. Hospital.

Scott feels sick at the same time as he curses himself for not being there when Alex needed him.

~~~~~

The doors slide open and he's reminded of getting treatment for his knee injury here. He quickly puts that out of his mind as he makes his way to the reception desk when Grace calls his name.

"What happened?" 

“The extra he was working with missed his mark and Alex was forced to avoid him. He slammed into a pole and wrenched his shoulder.”

“Jesus Christ,” Scott mutters. “How bad is it?” 

“We don't know. They're still treating him.” 

“They haven't told you anything?” 

“Doctors couldn't talk to us. They tried to call you. Did you know Alex had you listed as his emergency contact?” 

Scott shakes his head silently. He glances over to meet Daniel’s eyes. This feels like something big, something he should have known about, Alex purposely listing Scott as his contact when he hasn't even thought to change his own. It sends a thrill through him, this sign of trust that Alex has bestowed on him and he wishes he had more time to consider it, but his first priority is finding staff so they can update him on Alex's situation. 

“Mr Caan?” 

Scott turns and nods to the nurse behind him. "Can you tell me anything?"

The young nurse gives a small frown. “I'm sorry, sir but I'm not able to give you any details. If you and your friends would like to follow me, I'll show you to a private waiting room.”

Scott glances around and finally becomes aware of the interest from other waiting room patrons. Some people are openly watching, and clearly listening while others speak quietly to each other with subtle glances, however they aren't quiet enough to disguise the mention of Alex's name.

“Scott?” 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Scott rests a hand on the small of Grace’s back as he gently pushes her towards the nurse. “Daniel?” 

Daniel strides across to them and cups Scott’s elbow. “Alex would want this kept private,” he says quietly. 

“Of course,” Scott mutters, well aware of how much both he and Alex crave their privacy. “Is it serious enough that we need to call Saxon’s mother and tell them?” 

“I don’t think there is any reason to contact Alex’s son yet,” Daniel says with a small smile. “Alex would kill us for worrying him.” 

Scott nods silently and follows the nurse down the hall to a small room. He waits until the door has been closed behind them to give the nurse a grateful smile. “Thank you. I appreciate that.” 

“We treat our patients privacy quite seriously, and in Mr. O’Loughlin’s case it doesn’t hurt to take some extra precautions.”

“Thanks,” Scott says again. “I don’t want the media to hear about this until we know how serious it is. Can I see him?” 

“Not just yet. The doctor will be in shortly to talk to you.” 

Scott sighs and walks away, going to stare out the window. He hears Grace thank the nurse before the woman leaves.

“Scott,” Daniel says. “Come and sit down. He’s tough. You know he’ll be fine.” 

“I should have been there,” Scott murmurs, still staring out the window. He frowns and turns to sit down facing his friends. “You said he was working with an extra. I didn’t know there were extras scheduled for today.” 

“There wasn’t,” Grace says. She sits beside Scott and rests her chin in her hands. “The director wanted another angle of Alex’s final scene with you from this morning. You’d already left so they had someone else stand in.” 

“Why didn’t they call me? I could have come back in.” 

Daniel and Grace lock eyes then glance away. 

“What is it?” Scott asks bluntly. 

“They wanted to call you,” Daniel eventually says. “Al wouldn’t let them. He said you needed a break.” 

“Fuck,” Scott growls. “He wanted me to have a break but ended up getting hurt instead.” 

Grace reaches out and touches Scott’s arm. “This isn’t your fault. He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. You know that.”

“I want the name of the extra.” 

Daniel arches an eyebrow. “Why? What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t want him on set again.” Scott crosses his arms over his chest and stares at them both. “Alex is hurt because of him. I won’t let that happen again.” 

“Look, Scott. We all know how you feel about him but you can’t just—”

“What do you mean? What do you know?” 

Grace falls silent and bites her lip. “Well…” 

Scott looks at Daniel. “How do I feel about him?” 

“You have feelings for him,” Daniel says, eyeing him steadily. “I think everyone but Alex realizes.” 

“You try hard to cover it,” Grace says quietly. “But sometimes you try too hard not to watch him, or worry about him.” 

Scott stares at them both, feeling his cheeks heat. He hasn’t felt this vulnerable in a long time. He doesn’t like it. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I think it’s mutual,” Grace says, smiling at Daniel when he confirms her statement with a nod. 

“What are we? In grade school?” Scott mutters. He sighs and pushes a hand through his hair. “Where the hell is that doctor?” 

He’s only just finished talking when the door opens and a young attractive male doctor enters the room. 

“Mr. Caan? I’m Doctor Tyler. If your friends could give us some privacy I can talk to you about your partner’s situation.” 

“They can stay. Alex would want them here,” Scott insists, ignoring the rest of the sentence. 

“Are you sure?” The doctor takes a seat at the table when Scott nods. “Okay. Well Mr. O’Loughlin—”

“Alex. Call him Alex.” Scott sits at the table opposite the doctor. “Please.” 

“Of course. Alex has suffered a torn tendon from the original injury.” 

Scott sits forward, staring at the doctor. “Original injury?” 

Dr. Tyler looks uncomfortable. “Unfortunately there was a miscommunication and one of the hospital administrators tried to contact you. Normally if a patient is conscious we would speak to them before we contacted their next of kin. In this case, they attempted to contact you prematurely and when Alex learnt of this he was became quite agitated.”

“He was agitated that you contacted me?” Scott asks, confused. “But he has me listed for him, why would he be agitated?” 

“He didn’t want you to know,” Dr. Tyler says with an amused smile. “Well, it’s not that he didn’t want you to know, he wanted to tell you himself. Didn’t want you to worry was what he said.” 

Scott rolls his eyes. “Okay, so he was agitated. What else happened?”

“He was trying to get to his phone to call you and he nearly fell off the bed.” 

Scott stares at the doctor. “Are you telling me, in this hospital, he injured himself before he was even treated for his shoulder?”

“Yes. I can understand your confusion and frustration Mr. Caan, but I can assure you that your partner will recover fine.” 

“Recover? What the hell did he actually do?” 

“When he reached for his personal effects on the trolley, he slipped and hit his head.”

“He hit his head?” Scott echoes in disbelief. “His head. Jesus Christ. I want to see him. Now.” 

“I will take you to him in a moment.” Dr. Tyler glances at his watch. “I want to keep him in tonight for observation, but you can take him home in the morning.” 

“Did he lose consciousness?” Daniel asks. 

“No. However he does have a small cut and some bruising to his temple.” 

“Shit,” Scott mutters to himself. “His shoulder? How serious is that?” 

“He’s going to need rehabilitation treatment on it. More importantly some time to rest for the injury to heal properly before he does any action work again.” 

Grace snorts. “He doesn’t know how to rest.” 

“I suspected that,” Dr. Tyler admits. “I can see that he’s very fit but this needs to be treated properly or he could have problems in the future.” 

“He’ll be taking some time out. I don’t care if he doesn’t like it,” Scott says firmly as he watches the doctor a little closer. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Dr. Tyler stands and meets Scott’s eyes. “Are you ready to see him?” 

“Of course.” Scott stands and turns to face Grace and Daniel. “Are you two coming?” 

“No.” Daniel speaks for them both. “I think it’s better for you to see him alone. We all have tomorrow off anyway so just let us know when you’ve got him home.” 

“Thanks,” Scott says sincerely. “I will.” 

Grace kisses his cheek before she leads Daniel out of the room. 

“Time to see your partner,” Dr. Tyler says quietly. “If you’ll come with me…”

“Yeah. Of course,” Scott says, distracted. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Certainly. What is it?” Dr. Tyler asks as they move through the hallways.

“You referred to Alex as my partner.”

“Yes.” They reach the room at the end of a long corridor; Dr. Tyler turns to face him. “And?”

“We’re not together,” Scott says quietly.

“You’re not?” Dr. Tyler arches his eyebrow. “Oh. I’m so sorry. It’s just that you’re the only person listed for him and they way you’ve both reacted, I was sure you were a couple. I’m really very sorry, Mr. Caan.” 

“It’s okay,” Scott says with a tense smile. “Can I go in?” 

“Of course. I’ll be back to check on him later.” 

“Thank you.” Scott takes a deep breath before he pushes the door open, eyes immediately falling to Alex. His breath catches when Alex looks up at him. 

“Hey,” Alex says hoarsely. “They shouldn’t have called you. Sorry, man.”

Scott shakes his head and strides across the room. He looms over Alex, breathing heavily. “Of course they should have called me. You put my details on file, remember?” 

Alex looks away. “Yeah, about that. I should have told you.” 

“You should have,” Scott says quietly. He sits on the bedside chair and watches Alex intently. “Do you want to tell me now?” 

“You already know,” Alex mutters, eventually meeting Scott’s gaze. 

“You want to tell me anything else? Like how you hurt yourself in here, or how you wouldn’t let them call me back on to set today? Do you want to talk about those things?”

“Not really.” 

Scott sighs. He reaches out and gently touches Alex’s face just above the cut and bruises. “Look what you’ve done,” he growls softly. “Do you realize how badly you could have hurt yourself?” 

Alex watches him silently, breath going shallow.

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Scott says hoarsely. “I hate seeing you like this, stuck in a hospital bed.” 

“You needed a break, Scotty. I didn’t want them to disturb you.” 

“And this?” Scott nods towards Alex’s face. “Was reaching for your phone important enough that you could have knocked yourself out?” 

“But I didn’t,” Alex mutters petulantly. 

“You sound like Saxon. You know that right?” Scott says fondly. He coughs and sits up straighter. “I was worried man. I sat there in the bar wondering where you were.” 

“I’m sorry,” Alex says, watching him steadily. “I would never have left you sitting waiting for me.” 

“I know.” Scott leans closer. “What’s going on here, Alex?” 

“Between us?” 

“Yeah.” Scott nods. Alex’s acknowledgement settles something in him. “I’m not the only one, am I?” 

“No.” Alex taps the bed on his good side. “Get your ass up here, Scotty.” 

“We’re not on set, you don’t give the orders here,” Scott mutters as he moves to the other side of the bed. 

Alex snorts. “Says the man who instantly did what I asked.” 

“You ordered,” Scott grumbles. He sits on the bed and leans over Alex. “I need you to be more careful babe.” 

“Ditto,” Alex says, eyes locked on Scott. “I felt the same when you did your knee.”

Scott grins and taps Alex’s hand where it sits on the bed. “We’re fucking hopeless.” 

“Yeah. Pretty much,” Alex says with a tired smile. “This could have had better timing.” 

Scott shrugs. “When have either of us done things the easy way?” 

“Good point,” Alex says. He rests back against the bed, yawning. “Dan and Grace?”

“They left earlier. After the doctor told us what happened, I don’t think they wanted to be here when I saw you for the first time.”

“Always knew they were the smartest in our team.” 

“Our team?” Scott rolls his eyes. “You do understand that McGarrett and Five-0 are fictional?” 

“I didn’t hit my head that hard, babe.” Alex smirks at Scott. “You look comfortable.”

Scott slides off the mattress and settles in the seat beside the bed. “I think I might hang around.”

“You don’t have to. Go home and get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Scott slouches further in the chair and kicks his feet up on the bed. “Better make sure you don’t fall out of bed again.” 

“Maybe you should come up here and keep me company.” 

“You are never going to be known as Smooth Dog,” Scott mutters. “Lets keep any bed sharing for when we can both enjoy it.” 

Alex arches an eyebrow. “You making promises?” 

“Yes I am. I intend to keep them too.” Scott winks and settles back in his seat, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. 

The last thing he hears before he drifts into sleep is Alex whispering “ _Aloha._ ” 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Title taken from lyrics of I'd Come For You - Nickelback
> 
> Originally posted on LJ


End file.
